Two Lover's Soul
by Marie.Stone
Summary: Haruno Sakura died in battle, and it wasn't until her death when Sasuke realized what he had lost. But in the midst of yet another sleepless night, she was there, tangible, and sitting in front of him. She leaned her head against his, just as he did moments before her death. "I get one last chance at life," she whispered. "and I get to take someone that I love with me..."
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, what the hell did you **do**?"

The world seemed to have stood still, regardless of the battleground setting. She was bleeding profoundly and lacked the necessary chakra to heal herself. There was no medic around; it was only her, an unconscious Naruto, Sasuke, and a dead Madara lying about 10 feet from them. The rest of the ninja stood outside a chakra barrier that was slowly dissolving.

"I developed a technique," she coughed. "that would take a life at the cost of a life."

"Naruto-""Is still alive.I just needed to borrow some of the Kyuubi's chakra, in order to fully execute…" she coughed again, harder, and gasped at the pain. Sasuke then picked up her head and gently placed it in his lap. He knew she wouldn't make it. The chakra barrier wouldn't be down in time for a medic to arrive. There was nothing he could do. The blood flowing freely from her-

"This wound isn't the death of me." She suddenly forced out. "Like I said, my technique take a life at the cost of a life…my own."

"Idiot." Sasuke spat out. "Why the fuck-" "It was developed for you." Sasuke flinched. She had developed this dangerous technique for…him? "I made the jutsu, aiming to kill you…in order to save you." Sasuke didn't completely understand. "I knew you were going to reach a point of ultimate darkness, and be unable to return… so-" "You made the technique to kill me and end my suffering." Sasuke finished, finally understanding her logic. Sakura nodded and coughed again, blood starting to spill from her mouth. Sasuke clenched his jaw. She loved him enough to kill him, even if it would kill her in the process, just to save him.

"I'm sorry." The pinkette muttered. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek now, trying to contain rising emotions. Sakura didn't have much longer to live.

"Don't be." Sasuke replied. Sakura weakly nodded and closed her eyes, her breaths becoming shallower by the second.

"Sasuke-kun?" she managed to call out. The Uchiha knelt down and placed his forehead against hers. "I…never….stopped…loving…you…" Sasuke swallowed hard and clenched Sakura's hair in his hands.

"Thank you." He whispered to her before lightly brushing his lips against her.

She breathing stopped during the innocent yet intimate contact. And Sasuke, for the first time in his life, felt the grief from the death of his family, the regret of killing his older brother, and a foreign emotion towards another human being. He screamed as he wrapped his arms around the dead girl in his lap.

Haruno Sakura was dead.

* * *

**Author's note: trying to get back into writing. got a hit of inspiration. so here's your intro ladies and gents. hope you enjoyed. review please. **

**:)**

**- Stone**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room, just like he did every day since the end of the war. Sakura's funeral was four days ago, and he couldn't bring himself to go. The girl was loved by nearly everyone in the village, and died in _his lap_, someone who was hated by nearly everyone in the village.

Cruel irony at its finest.

Sakura was given a special ceremony separate from the giant funeral that honored those lost in the war. Her sacrifice would go down in history. She had sacrificed her own life and successfully killed Madara, ending the ongoing war in a matter of seconds…

Naruto was still pissed at his absence for the funeral. He hadn't said a word to the lone Uchiha for weeks, and suddenly showed up at his door six days ago, to tell him that Sakura's funeral would be the following day. When Sasuke failed to show, the blonde showed up at his apartment, and punched Sasuke square in the face. But Sasuke did nothing to defend himself as the blonde threw another punch, causing Naruto to grow even madder and leave the apartment. They hadn't seen or spoken since.

Not that Sasuke bothered to see anyone. He hardly left the apartment, or his bed for that matter. He only woke up in the mornings to shower before going back to bed. He knew he was depressed but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was alone. He had no one. His family had been gone since the age of eight. He killed his brother. And Sakura…she was dead.

It wasn't until her death that massacre survivor realized just how much he valued her. She was one of his precious people and even if he went off on a mission to avenge his clan, he never completely severed his emotional ties to Naruto and the pinkette. They _mattered_. Why did it take her death to make him realize her importance?

_If I wasn't so weak._ He noted. _I would have noticed much sooner._

At this thought, Sasuke sat up and stared at his hands. He shouldn't be doing this to himself. He shouldn't be allowing himself to dwell on the 'what ifs', on the 'could haves' and 'would haves'. It was two in the goddamn morning, he should be _asleep_. But Sasuke knew that he wouldn't get one minute of shut eye. He continued to stare at his hands, the ones that held a dying friend, the ones that weren't able to save her.

Suddenly a pair of small pale hands placed themselves in his hands.

Quickly looking up, sharingan activated, Sasuke nearly forgot to breathe.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't kill me because I post short chapters. I'm a very busy college student and I just don't have the time for long chapters. Maybe when my summer vacation starts, but that's not for about another week. I expect these chapters to be longer as the story develops though! But right now, I can only fork out maybe 500 words at a time.**

**Anywhooooo, review please! Positive/negative comments are always welcomed :)**

**- Stone**


	3. Chapter 3

In front of Sasuke sat a transparent, yet oh-so clear, Haruno Sakura. She had no wounds, no scars, no signs of dying in battle. And she wore a plain white dress. She looked beautiful, angelic. But most importantly, she looked at peace. Sasuke couldn't pick up any signs of worry, sadness, regret…

"Sasuke," she warmly said while smiling. The Uchiha closed his hands and was shocked to find that her hands were **tangible** and warm….as if she were really alive. How was thi-"It's not a genjutsu…and you're not crazy." She quickly added, before allowing Sasuke to come to any sort of logical explanation. "It's the kekkei genkai of my clan, the Haruno clan…and it isn't always accomplished by every member."

"You're dea-" "I am." She said. "The kekkei genkai resides in the soul, and can only be awakened in death, through an ultimate selfless act. My sacrificing myself in order to save everyone…to save _you_…it was enough to awaken my kekkei genkai."

"So you knew this would happen?" Sasuke asked, not noticing that he had entwined his fingers with the soul in front of him.

"I had hoped it would." Sakura replied, smiling at their hands. "I had to take a risk, one that many of my relatives and ancestors took in order to achieve this. Most of them had failed."

"What exactly is 'this'?"

Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's, causing him to exhale and relax. He hadn't even noticed he was tense.

"I get one last chance at life, Sasuke." She whispered. "And I get to take someone that I love with me…that is, if they are willing to come with me."

The Uchiha untwined one hand from Sakura's and wrapped it around the back of her neck, pressing her head into his.

"Take me." He said. Sakura smiled. After that, Sasuke's vision went white.

* * *

He woke up on his back, staring at the night sky. He felt disoriented, and dizzy. His breaths were a bit shallow, and he had a cold sweat. What the hell had happened?

Once sitting upright, he noticed something sprawled on the floor a few feet from him. He tried sitting up, but failed. So he resorted to crawling. Once close enough, he couldn't help himself.

"Sakura!" he let out before putting all his strength in his legs, forcing him to get to his feet and rushing to the pink haired girl. She was unconscious. "Sakura." He sternly called out again, while gently shaking her. He was confused, and had no idea where he was. But Sakura was in front of him, _and she was alive_.

He didn't understand how, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. Sakura was alive and in his lap once more.

The eighteen year old woman stirred, before raising a hand, and placing it on her head. "Ow…" she mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes, and a small smile bestowed itself on her face. She took her hand from her head and placed it on the face in front of her, cupping his cheek ever so gently.

"Sasuke…"

Said man took his own hand and placed it over hers.

Sakura was alive…she was here…with him.

* * *

**Author's note: Yo. That first page break was actually going to be the end, but seeing on how I finished this next little snippet, I decided just to add it in. Sakura will be explaining her kekkei genkai within the next chapter or so, I believe. I mean, I hope so, but sometimes these characters don't like to listen to me and do their own thing. **

**Anyway, review please! let me know what you think, good and bad.**

**PS: collegegirl, 'tis all a secret ;)**

**PS: PS: if anyone actually DOES manage to guess where they are (which I highly doubt), I will allow you to have input on a chapter, such as creating a conflict or plot twist or whatever. We will collaborate for a chapter or two.**

**And now I'm done blabbing. Review please!**

**- Stone**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know where we are?" Sasuke Finally asked, breaking the long silence in which they succumbed to many hours ago. After several attempts to getting up, the young unofficial, status: unknown, couple resorted to laying down and watching the starry sky.

"I have no idea…" Sakura replied. She sighed and attempted to sit up, immediately realizing that her body was no longer worn out. Once attempting to stand up, she fell down, letting out a small "oof" on contact with the ground. "Sasuke," she said, slightly amused. She hadn't fallen from physical weariness, she had fallen because the male Uchiha next to her had refused to let go of her hand. He grunted and only solidified his grip, causing Sakura to giggle. She settled herself on top of him, her legs at each side of his body while she sat comfortably on his stomach. She leaned her forehead against his, an action each adult was quickly becoming fond of. "I'm not going anywhere." She firmly whispered to him. Sasuke made no move to release his grip, but after several moments of staring into her eyes, seeing her confidence, he released her, allowing her to get up and explore the nearby vicinity.

"We're still in Konoha!" She then exclaimed, causing Sasuke to sit up.

"What?" he replied. Out of all the places, Sakura's kekkei genkai transported them to the outskirts of the village? Why?

"Yes! We're just passed the east entrance! Come look!"

Sure enough, Sakura was right. They were just outside the east entrance of the village (the most lax entrance). Everything looked normal, perfect even. There were no signs of damage from the war, and even though it was late at night, the city was awake and lively. Sakura and Sasuke could hear laughter amongst drunken villagers, children scream as they played hide and seek, ninjas spar at nearby the nearby sparing grounds.

"How is this possible?" Sakura asked. "This can't be Konoha. Though still standing strong, the village did take some damage from the war… I don't understand."

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied. Truth be told, he didn't understand either. "What do you want to do?" he then asked her.

"Uhm... Maybe we shou-" "I see we've got some newcomers."

On instinct, Sasuke and Sakura reached for their weapons pouch, only to be shocked that they had no such thing. They glanced at each other, before quickly turning around and each throwing a punch at the unknown assailant. The ninja easily dodged them and jumped a distance back.

"I come in peace!" He exclaimed.

"Name and status, NOW!" Sakura ordered. There was no immediate answer. Only a laugh.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he replied as he walked into the moonlight. Sakura gasped while Sasuke made no move. _Impossible. _He thought. _He died eighteen years ago._

"Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Author's note: Not the best chapter but it's needed so there ya go. It's pretty obvious on who the Hokage is once you think about it. I'll just let you ponder if it doesn't come to mind. But honestly, if you know who it is, and paid attention to few details on the dialogue, it gives you some hints to where they are. But I'll still be BEYOND impressed if you manage to guess where they are, exactly. My offer from my last author's note still stands. **

**Anyway, just thought I'd fit in a chapter before I start studying for finals...or maybe I'll just continue to procrastinate and write the next snippet. Who knows. By the way, did you notice how Sakura _didn't_ explain her kekkei genkai? Yeah, she just didn't think it was the right time yet and Sasuke just hasn't asked. I think they're plotting against you and don't want you to know just yet, who knows cause I sure as hell don't. Nevertheless, it'll be out soon. I'm sure Sasuke will grow tired of not knowing.**

**Anyway, review please! :)**

**- Stone.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura couldn't believe. She just couldn't. Where were they? Had her kekkei genkai thrown her and Sasuke back in time? EIGHTEEN YEARS back in time? She didn't read about any of this in her family's hidden scrolls! _What have I done…_

A million questions and concerns ran through Sakura's head. She felt her legs go weak, but willed them to hold her up. _No._ she thought. _Pull yourself together. This is __**your**__ kekkei genkai and you pulled Sasuke into it. If you're confused, just think about how confused he is._

With that though, Sakura glanced at her companion, he stared directly at the legendary Hokage, deep in thought.

"The idiot looks just like you." He then blurted out. Sakura's jaw dropped. Did Sasuke know NOTHING of time travel rules? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR TIME! It'll obstruct the space-time continuum!

There was a bellowed laughter from the young leader. "I assume you are talking about my son, Naruto. Yes, yes, he is an idiot, but a damn strong one, neh?" He smiled proudly. "I have a lot of confidence and pride in my boy."

Wait.

How did he know about Naruto? If they were eighteen years in the past, he shouldn't know about Naruto. Naruto wasn't born yet! Unless, he was already born…but then that would mean the village-

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura exclaimed. "Quick! We need to evacuate the village!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"The Kyuubi! It's going to attack!"

"There is no Kyuubi here."

"What? Yes there is! It attacks the village at Naruto's birth!"

"Yes, it did, eighteen years ago. My wife and I died during that attack along with many ninja."

"Are you saying you're dead?" Sasuke then asked. Minato smiled at the duo.

"Perhaps you should come with me." He said. "Let's talk in Hokage tower. There we can explain where you currently are. And you can explain to us how exactly you got here. I have a feeling you two are a special case…"

"Special case?" Sakura repeated. Minato nodded and walked towards them.

"Come," he said. "We'll travel by rooftop, it'll be quicker. We always leave the window to the office open."

"We?"

* * *

"Ah, Minato. I see you've found our two newcomers."

"I have! They are a bit more confused than the others who have arrived in the past. I'm not sure if they belong here. But perhaps you are more suited to judge. They are from your reign."

"My reign?" replied the voice.

Upon lifting his head from his paperwork, Sakura gasped. How was this possible! How was _any_ of this possible!

"Hokage-sama!" she exclaimed. "But how!" she then looked at Minato, he smiled kindly at her. Her eyes quickly drifted to Sasuke, who was staring intensively at her.

"Sakura," he firmly said. "where did you bring us?"

"Sakura," the seated Hokage called. "How is it that you've-" "AH! You see! I told you we had two new ones! Dead or not, I always know what happens in our village!"

Two new figures entered the room, one much livelier than the next.

"Shut up Hashirama. We saw them traveling with the Fourth." The more serious one replied.

"…you're such a killjoy Tobirama."

"First, Second, you're going to give these two a heart attack. Just look at them."

Sure enough, Sakura looked like she was going to faint, and though Sasuke failed to show any emotion, his mind was racing. All in the same room stood the First Hokage of Konoha, as well as the Second, and Third, and Fourth.

Where had Sakura's kekkei genkai transported them too?

* * *

**Author's Note: I love the way the lot of you think this is a time-travel fic. It's not :P It's a very interesting place, where our main characters are located. I wouldn't be shocked if you managed to figure it out now. Anywhooooo...**

**Review please :)**

**- Stone.**


	6. Chapter 6

"As you can see, there are four Hokages in this room, all dead, of course." The Third stated. He watched as the two young adults looked at each other, unsure of what to do and what to say. He understood, of course. When he first arrived, he had no idea. But he adapted and quickly learned that this place was a blessing. He wished that the peace achieved in this life was achieved in his past life. But he had faith in the younger generations. They would be able to achieve what his generation and previous others could not... "This must be difficult for you to comprehend, so please take a seat so we may begin discussing the matter."

Sakura and Sasuke sat down as suggested. Without thinking, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and entwined her fingers. She was nervous, and very scared. She didn't know what to expect. This was all too confusing.

"This isn't some alternate dimension." The First suddenly said.

"Nor is it the past, as you first thought, Sakura-san." The Fourth added.

"Then where…?" Sakura questioned.

"We like to call it the afterlife." The Second answered. "Everyone in this realm is dead, whether it be through battle, or murder. A gift from Kami."

The afterlife? A gift from Kami?

Sakura placed her free hand on her forehead. She was getting a blistering headache. What a cruel twist, she thought. Throughout all her life, Sakura has had a complicated relationship with Kami. For many years, she blamed Kami for the injustices in her life and the life of the people she loved. She blamed Kami for the death of her parents, the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto's childhood. All the cruel things that prevented the world and its people ultimate peace.

"We live in peace." The First said, as if he knew what Sakura was thinking about. "A place with no dangers. There are no tailed beasts here. Everyone worthy is given a life after death. Allowed to live once more."

"But how is that possible?"

"Some of us, such as Tobirama, believe it is Kami's gift to us. But regardless, it would not have been obtainable through the Haruno clan. Their kekkei genkai, a most remarkable one, is what made all this possible."

"This, _all of this_, is the work of my clan's kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked.

"You're a Haruno?" the Second asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded.

"My child," the Third said, gaining Sakura's attention. "This _is_ the kekkei genkai of the Haruno clan."

"I don't understand."

"Hashirama," the Third called. "perhaps it's best if you explain the origins of the Haruno clan. This is your reign, after all." Hashirama smiled.

"Ah! I remember it like it was yesterday! Okay children, gather 'round, it's story time!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the First's personality. It was hard to believe that this man was the forefather of her home. He was so carefree, happy, and almost childlike.

"The very first generation of the Haruno clan, Sakura, was born in the midst of war. After the creation of Konoha, I was elected Hokage, and we were quickly in constant battles between Uchiha Madara and his followers. Though Konoha suffered very little, surrounding communities suffered greatly, including a small community consisting of a pacifist clan that went by the name of Haruno.

After the destruction of their home, the remaining clan members sought out Konoha for refuge. We took them in, of course, thinking they were merely a group of standard civilians, but it was soon learned that they had a special ability, a kekkei genkai.

The Haruno clan became the third clan in Konoha to have a kekkei genkai, after the Senju and Uchiha. But unlike the Senju and Uchiha, the Haruno's kekkei genkai was meant for peace, not power. With their impeccable chakra control, they were able to heal the cruelest of man of his dark intents with a simple touch. So Tobirama and I sought their help in our war with Madara. They agreed to put their pacifist beliefs aside and help.

A fortnight later, all the men of the Haruno accompanied us to battle with the intent of healing Madara of all his ill intent. The battle lasted four days and we lost considerably. The Haruno's lack of combat experience resulted in their near extinction. All that was left were few women, two of which were with child. We refused to ask for their contribution, in order to preserve your clan."

Hashirama seemed to be done explaining and Sakura couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Her clan was the third clan in Konoha to have a kekkei genkai and they were nearly destroyed for agreeing to help in the war with Madara. This would explain why her parents, who were distant cousins, and she were the only ones with the Haruno name and had no relatives.

Truth be told, Sakura didn't even know she was a member of a clan until a few years ago. She was in her late father's study, unable to sleep, sitting at his desk and thinking about whatever was on her mind. She did this often. But that night, Sakura stubbed her toe on his desk and was shocked to hear it sound hollow. Ten minutes later, she found a secret compartment containing a scroll. That scroll alone contained enough information (which wasn't a lot, mind you) for Sakura to conclude that Haruno was a clan name, and she had a kekkei genkai that would allow her at another chance at life with someone she loved at the price of an ultimate sacrifice.

"That still doesn't answer how _this_ place exists." Sasuke suddenly stated, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. He was right. From what the First told them, the Haruno's kekkei genkai was healing people of ill intent. How did that contribute to the creation of this afterlife?

The Third Hokage smiled warmly. "Before I tell you anything, I must ask, what exactly was your expectation for your kekkei genkai? What did you think was going to happen?"

Sakura sat in silence. Honestly, she didn't know what really to expect out of her kekkei genkai. When she created the jutsu that would her target and herself in the process (an ultimate sacrifice), she merely _hoped_ she would be given another chance at life with someone whom she loved very dearly.

"I…"she started. She sighed. "I don't know. I just…I wasn't expecting any of _this_."

"Do you know the name of your kekkei genkai, Sakura?"

"No, sir."

"According to your clan elders," he said. "before the battle, they discussed the creation of this place, and decided that if they were to fall, they would create life after life. They called it 'Heaven's Light'."

"Heaven's Light." Sakura repeated. The Third nodded.

"We would not be here, had it not been for your clan's kekkei genkai. At the death of your clan's men during a battle against Madara, they created this world, and even allow _us_ to live once more. It's life after life. And we are eternally grateful."

Sakura turned her attention to the First.

"You said that only those who are worthy are allowed into this world. Who determines their worthiness?"

"Your clan, we believe." He replied. "We're not entirely sure. We're limited to the knowledge about your clan and have now told you what we know. Any other questions you have, you must ask your relatives."

"They are…they are here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," The Fourth answered. "They live at the top of Hokage Mountain, where they could oversee the…pending souls."

_Pending souls? _Sakura thought. _So…not everyone gets a chance at this life…they have to be admitted._

Sakura felt a bit uneasy with the thought of her clan being the deciders of who would be privileged enough to experience life after life. That much power…it was unsettling.

"I must ask you, Sakura," the Third said. "How did you die? And you too, Sasuke. I must admit, I didn't expect to see you two so…soon."

"Sasuke didn't die." Sakura quickly replied. The Third's eyes widened, and she heard the shifting of the other Hokages in the room. "I brought him here, after I died." She stole a glance at Sasuke, who was looking at her as she talked, paying complete attention. "I was fighting Madara alongside Sasuke and Naruto…I, uh, created a technique that would kill someone upon contact but in turn, would kill me as well."

"An ultimate selfless act." She heard the Second say.

"Yes," she confirmed. "After stumbling upon a scroll in my father's old study, I dedicated the next two years to concentrating enough chakra to execute it. But even then, it wasn't enough and I ended up borrowing some chakra from Naruto and the Kyuubi."

"Impressive." Said the Fourth. "Your chakra control might be the best out of your entire clan."

"But how did you manage to bring Sasuke? We've never received someone who didn't die." Said the Third.

"I don't know how to explain it," Sakura replied sheepishly. "Dying isn't exactly something you can describe. I kind of just…found myself in his room. I'm not sure how long it was after I died, but I somehow knew he was…mourning me, and it was like I was suddenly being pulled to him. So when I was there, I knew that this was the work of my kekkei genkai. And I kind of just took him into my hands, and he gave me permission to take him, and then we kind of just…ended up here. I didn't do anything, I don't think. It might have been the work of the Haruno already here, but…I don't think it was me. I can't answer for sure."

"I see." The Third commented. "A living soul in the realm of dead ones." He chuckled. "My, my, my, isn't this ironic. As I recall, it was quite the opposite when I was alive." Sasuke made no response. The old Hokage was right. There was no denying it. Sasuke was dead as a young adolescent. It took the death of his brother and Sakura to finally revive him. To finally make him _feel_.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura called, suddenly realizing something. "if this is the afterlife…does…does that mean…I mean…the second said that even people who died from being murdered are here… so does that mean…is…is Sasuke's family here? In the village?"

Sakura immediately felt Sasuke's hand slightly tighten around hers. He hadn't even thought about his family. He was too busy trying to grasp their whereabouts and Sakura's kekkei genkai.

"They are."

"And…Itachi?"

"He is."

Sasuke immediately stood up and walked to the door. Sakura made no move to follow. This was his own thing, and she would not interfere unless he gave her permission too.

"Sakura, he then called. The young woman looked at him, smiling to reassure him that what he was about to do was okay with her.

"Would you…come with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh snap, I'm back. So sorry, I'm ubber late on this. Once I was done with finals and on vacation, I decided to sleep long periods of time and try to regain my sanity. Anyway, here's a nice lengthy chapter for ya. It took a while to write, because thinking of this origin of the Haruno and all that jazz took some time. Of course, not all questions are answered (yet) and some will probably rise with the new knowledge you've just received, but do me a favor and TELL ME YOUR QUESTIONS. It helps me with being thorough. So if you have any questions or something doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me in a review. Then I can address them in the story and I won't leave any hanging strings, ya? :)**

**Anyway, review loves! Positive or negative, I can care less, reviewing helps me understand what you understand. Alright, I'll shut up now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**- Stone.**

**PS: if you pick up any hiccups in the plot (like, something REALLY doesn't make sense) then let me know yeah? I have no beta and it's late and for all I know, something that makes perfect sense to me will look like a bullock full of crap for you.**

**PS: PS: I'm hoping to make you cry next chapter, by the way. Hopefully it works out, but as I've said before, these characters don't like to listen to me all that much and tend to do their own thing from time to time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the Uchiha compound was silent. Sasuke nor Sakura had spoken a word since they left the Hokage's office ten minutes ago. They took the streets, walking at a pace that made Sakura wonder if the man next to her was nervous. His family had been dead for a little more than a decade, except for Itachi, who Sasuke killed nearly four years ago.

How was Sasuke going to act when reunited with his family?

Sakura dearly wanted to know what was running through Sasuke's head, but figured it was best to let him open up on his own. If there was one thing she learned over the years, it was to let people-

"Sasuke?" Sakura called. Said man was stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at the ground, his jaw clenched, his hands in tight fists. Sakura walked up to him and cupped his face. He didn't look at her, resulting in Sakura to pick up his head and force him to look at her. For moments they stared into each other's eyes, communicating many unspoken words.

_I don't know if I can do this._

_Yes, you can. _

"They're dead, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Not here." She then took his hand, and led him to his childhood home.

Where his family would be.

* * *

"Neh, Sasuke, open up."

No answer.

"Sasuke, open the door before I kick it down."

Still no answer.

"Damnit, Teme!"

Uzumaki Naruto kicked down the door to his best friend's apartment. Regardless if they haven't spoken in weeks, Naruto still considered the Uchiha his best friend and even though he was still pissed about him not attending Sakura's funeral, he knew he would need to make amends. _Sakura-chan would want it that way_. He rationalized.

"Sasuke!" he yelled out. There was still no answer and Naruto had a gut-wrenching feeling at the pit of his stomach. He ran to Sasuke's bedroom and barged in. "SASUKE!" On the bed, laid Uchiha Sasuke. He was still, and completely unresponsive.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again, while shaking the boy. "Teme, this isn't funny! Wake the fuck up! Don't do this to me! Not you too! WAKE UP SASUKE!" _Shit, shit, shit!_ Naruto thought. What was he going to do?

Without a second thought, Naruto picked up Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder, heading directly to the hospital.

_You better not be dead, Teme. You can't be. Not like this._

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy 4th! I wanted to upload a short chapter for you in celebration of America's birthday. So I guess I lied when I said the next chapter was going to make you cry, because this wasn't planned. I told you, sometimes the characters just don't listen to me! But the much anticipated family reunion will happen soon enough, don't worry.**

**Anyway, just thought I'd upload this snippet for you. Have a happy Independence day and be safe! To those _not_ in the USA, have a good day/night!**

**Review please!**

**- Stone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke and Sakura stood, hand in hand, at the entrance to the Uchiha Compound. They had been standing there for five minutes and even though Sakura wanted to show her support to the man she loved, she was starting to get restless. She was nervous and excited and scared and happy all at once. She wanted to meet Sasuke's family, but she couldn't help feeling selfish at the thought. She was there to support Sasuke, as he reunited with his family. This wasn't about her and her wants.

The pinkette released her hold on Sasuke's hand and instead, gently grabbed his wrist. She was prepared to lead him in.

"C'mon." she said. "We can't just stand here all night lon-" "Sasuke?"

And there she was. With her fair skin and long, black hair. There stood Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Sasuke. The Uchiha Matriarch.

Sasuke made no move forward, and nor did the woman before him. Sakura watched as they merely stared at each other, almost as if unsure if they were experiencing reality, or some sort of genjutsu. She watched as figures exited their homes, and made their way to the scene. One by one, departed members joined Mikoto_._ She saw babies, children, teenagers, adults. All ranges of age. Sakura almost couldn't believe it. The amount of people…and they all died. And for reasons they had not known. This was the family that Sasuke had lost… this was the family that was ripped from him all those years ago…

But they were all here, together, living once more. She felt tears building up, and cursed herself. She needed to be strong for Sasuke. She couldn't start crying now.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and it was then when she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Sasuke, though holding a straight face, was crying. Tears falling freely from his eyes. His eyes moved rapidly from face to face, recognizing all those that had died those years ago.

_Mikoto…_

_Shisui…._

_Teyaki…_

_Uruchi..._

…

…

_Itachi._

Sasuke's eyes settled on Itachi, allowing the fact that Itachi was _alive_ and in front of him sink in. Itachi was alive…

It was then, when Sasuke took a single step forward, as if testing the waters, to see if he would fall. Mikoto did the same. Her eyes had never left Sasuke's. She took another step, but this time the people of her clan following her.

Step by step, Sasuke drew closer to his family.

_Step._

_By._

_Step._

"Sasuke…" Mikoto whispered as she looked at her son. She brought her hand to his face, and cupped his cheek. She felt him stiffen.

Time had been far from kind to him, she noted. He was far from the cute, happy boy he was those many years ago. He was strong, stern, a rock…but oh so unhappy. He looked so…void. Void of emotions, void of the very things she would have provided had she been alive.

"Sasuke…" she whispered again. Sasuke brought his own hand and placed it over his mothers. He pulled it down slowly, and stared at it.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His mother was right in front of him and he had no idea how to show any affection towards her.

It took Itachi's coming forth to provoke an emotional response.

With a simple reach over his mother's shoulder, to the forehead of his younger brother, Itachi placed two of his fingers. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes wide. They stayed like this for several moments, until Sasuke suddenly pulled his mother and brother into his arms.

They slumped to the ground, and cried. Cried out of happiness, cried out of anger, cried out of love. They cried until there were no more tears to be shed.

Sasuke had his family back.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's short and it's rubbish, I apologize. But I had a very difficult time writing it. But the reunion isn't over yet. We go into detail with Sasuke and his family for the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, review please! Even if bad.**

**- Stone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura sat in the living room of Sasuke's house. Though it looked exactly like it had when she was alive, it was completely different. It no longer housed one Uchiha, but three. Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi. It was lively, friendly, and most of all: homey. Sakura wondered if this is how it felt when Sasuke was a child. Because she knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't think of his house as a "home" without his family.

"Mother," Sasuke called, returning Sakura from her thoughts. He was sitting next to her on the couch, with Itachi and Mikoto sitting on the other couch across from them. After their emotional reunion, all the Uchihas left to return home and Sakura was dragged (literally, Sasuke refused to let go of her hand) along. She couldn't help but feel a bit out of place, but began growing comfortable as Mikoto and Itachi treated her with such friendliness.

"Where is father?"

* * *

"He's in a coma."

Naruto felt something drop to the bottom of his stomach. Sasuke, his best friend, his rival, his brother, was in a coma…but how?

"We don't know. We'll have to do more tests." Konoha's busty Hokage replied. Naruto, unaware that he had vocalized his question , frowned.

"You _don't know_." He repeated. "You. Don't. Know." His hands balled into fists and he nearly punched a wall. "How can you _not know_…!? You're a doctor! The world's _best_ doctor! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU **NOT KNOW**HOW SASUKE WENT INTO A FUCKING COMA?!"

Tsunade didn't flinch at Naruto's outburst and sighed, while looking at the medical charts in her hand. She really didn't know how to make him understand. Sasuke checked out fine…yet he was in a coma. His blood work was fine, his breathing was fine, his heart and brain were functioning properly…it was as if the sole Uchiha member was sleeping. But he's not, because whatever they do, he will not wake.

"We're going to have to monitor him from now on until he wakes…if he wakes."

"What do you mean _if_ he wakes?" Naruto hotly asked. He was fuming. Sasuke was in a godforsaken coma and not even the world's best medic knew why. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Just sit around and wait to see _if _he wakes up?

"Naruto," Tsunade calmly replied. "I'm going to be monitoring him personally. But I can't do my job if I have you causing havoc, okay? Don't give me a hard time. I'm just as confused as you are. I'm giving you my honest opinion here: I have no idea if he will wake. But I'm going to try all I can to make him. So please, go home and let me do my job. I'll keep you in the loop."

Normally, Tsunade wouldn't put this much effort in keeping someone up to date with one of her patient's progress but this situation was different. Naruto had just lost Sakura and now he might lose Sasuke. If anyone knew how it felt to lose family, it was Tsunade. And she wouldn't want him to feel completely alone. Not like she felt.

"Help him Tsunade…" Naruto harshly whispered before turning and making his leave. Tsunade vowed she would.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" Sasuke angrily asked. He didn't understand, how could his father _not_ be here? The rest of his family was here! Where was his father?

_"You said that only those who are worthy are allowed into this world. Who determines their worthiness?" _Sakura had asked.

_"Your clan, we believe." _

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who immediately nodded.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for several things. I'm sorry that this chapter is short (like all the others), I'm sorry I haven't updated, and I'm sorry that what I have provided for you is rubbish. But I'm in college, I'm a premed student, and I have a job. So I'm trying, but I've been swamped. When I update, it's going to be on Fridays or weekends. I'm going to try to put myself on a schedule and update at least once a week. Keyword is "try", so be nice. Because my professors are not when it comes to the amount of homework.

Anyway, review please! Lemme know what you think is going to happen and stuff. Sasuke's in a coma. Did any of you see that happening? ;P

- Stone.


End file.
